The Origins of Bea and Bass
by Sumi Senpai
Summary: Basically this is about my OC's. This is going to be a collection of stories, so when I'm done with a story, I'll add it to the table of contents. I hope you guys enjoy this story! My friends are going to be in some of these stories, and yeah. The other characters will be in this too! Don't worry! ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Origins of Bea and Bass: Table of Contents**_

**1\. Table of Contents**

**2\. DISCLAIMER**

**3\. Interviews!**

**4\. Pick Up Lines (One-Shot)**

**5\. Happy Birthday Bass!**


	2. Chapter 2

** DISCLAIMER!**

**YOU GUYS MAY BE WONDERING WHY THE HELL I HAVE A DISCLAIMER THINGY HERE, WELL I'M JUST TOO LAZY TO PUT IT IN EVERY STORY IN THE OOBAB SERIES! OOBAB MEANING ORIGINS OF BEA AND BASS! YOU ALSO MAY BE WONDERING WHY EVERYTHING IS CAPITALIZED, WELL I DON'T KNOW EITHER!**

**I'll stop giving you a headache now. Anyway, this _is_ a disclaimer, and not a story. Sorry! XD**

**Alright, so I do _not _own anything that is _not_ mine.**

**That means the things I do _not_ own. For example: any characters made by the amazing Craig McCracken (Y'know, the PPG, RRB, Mojo Jojo, Mitch, Robin, etc), any songs that I put in any of my stories (unless I create the song, which I doubt), any quotes that I put in any of my stories (unless I create the quotes, which is likely to happen), and anything else that was made by someone else.**

**Of course, I will ensure that I give that person credit for making whatever the heck they made. Well... if I haven't mentioned them already. Don't worry guys, I'm not mean! X)**

**However, I _do_ own stuff too. For example: My stories (of fucking course), my own characters (Bea and Bass, plus whoever the hell I make), and other stuff.**

**Now, this isn't really a disclaimer, but I'd really appreciate if you ask before you "take" any of my stories. I do work really hard on these stories. The stories I create are very near and dear to my heart, mostly because without being able to write these stories, I really don't know where I would've been headed. Just ask me if you need one of my stories, for like a story project or something. You'd be surprised at what I would do for you. Like I said before, I'm not mean, but just don't take my stories, put it in your profile or something, and just claim it as yours. I _will_ go INCREDIBLE HULK on you. Thank you! :D**

**SOWWY IF I BORED YOU OUTTA YOUR MINDS, BUT I HAD TOOOOOO! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! AGAIN WITH THE CAPITALIZATION?! YES AGAIN! **

**I'll stop now. **

_**Until next time...**_

_**Spread the love, joy, and happiness!**_

_**-With Great Honor,**_

_**Sumi**_

_**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

_Sumi's Random Message:_

_I'm So Screwed,_

_I Didn't Even Do My Homework Yet!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Interviews!**_

**Me: Hi guys! Sorry to my readers who read this before, and are reading this right now. I've been so busy lately, and when I'm not busy, I usually take _really_ long naps. We have this project where we have to make a commercial/skit and sell the thing that we have. It's tons of fun to me, but not my classmates. We're going to perform it on Wednesday or Thursday! Anyway, I'm here now and changing this up a bit, so don't worry! I'll add a table of contents to this story. Each time I write a story and post it in this story, I'll put it in the table of contents! I will also put my friends in some of the stories too, so don't get confused. Their names are JayJay, Mari, Jiny, and Iluj. Those are their nicknames, actually! We have our own group name which is, The Courageous Cowardly Idiots... or CCI for short! No worries! I hope you guys enjoy this! Now it's interview time! Let's go find Bea and Bass! Sumi is me, by the way! ;3**

* * *

Sumi walked into the living room, searching for the two counterparts she desperately needed to interview. She soon heard yelling from the kitchen. "Honestly, what are those two up to?" Sumi grumbled. Once she entered the cozy kitchen, a delicious chocolate scent hit her. "Ooh, cake!" she chirped, gaining the attention of the two teenagers. Sumi tried the icing on the cake, and glanced at the two people in front of her. Quite innocently, actually. "What?" With that, the couple continued to bicker. Sumi sighed and rolled her eyes. She backed up a bit and ran, screaming, "BEA, BASS! DOGGY PILE!" As the words came out of her mouth, the said teenagers heads perked up. "WAIT! NO," they shouted, but were tackled before Sumi could stop. Bass was on the bottom, Bea was in the middle, and Sumi was on top.

"This is comfy," Sumi stated, hugging Bea.

"No it's not," Bea mumbled.

"That's it! GET THE FUCK OFF!" Bass exclaimed, getting up to stand, making Bea and Sumi fall dramatically onto the floor.

"My, my... someone's on his man-period," Sumi muttered, making Bea snicker.

"I am not," Bass retorted, dusting imaginary dust off his pants.

"So you're not denying that you have one?" Bea asked, while Sumi tried to stifle her laughter... but failed so bad that she started to sound like a dying whale, which is apparently normal to Bea and Bass.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Bass snapped.

"Can't do that just yet! We need to do the interview!" Sumi pouted. Bass sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Let's just get it over with," he said, heading towards the interview room.

"What's got his panties in a twist?" Sumi inquired, looking at Bea.

"Don't know," she answered, shrugging.

"Oh and," Sumi continued, "what's up with the cake?" She pointed at the mouthwatering cake, that was sitting on the counter, a heavenly glow seemed to be bestowed on it. Bea glanced at both Sumi and the cake. "We thought it was your birthday," Bea quickly strolled into the interview room, leaving a dumbfounded Sumi. "They must've thought it was February 11th... but it's January... so-," before Sumi could continue her rant, Bass yelled,"HURRY UP!"

Sumi made a derp face, but entered the room anyway. She sat on the chair, putting her headphones on, and spoke into the mic.

* * *

Me: Welcome, my wonderful people! Today I am pleased to tell you that Bea Jojo and Bass Utonium are here to answer your questions!

Bass: WAIT, WHAT?! THERE IS NO FU-

Bea: *elbows Bass* There are little babies listening!

Me: Ooh, nice. A Phil Lester quote! Anyway, if you don't answer the question, you'll get a surprise!

Bass: *clears throat* W-whatever...

Me: Alright. First question is from my friend!

Bass: Oh Merlin, save me now...

Bea: It can't be that bad...

Me: How bad does your fart smell? *face-palm* Really JayJay?

Bass: *shrugs* Well, that's not too bad. I guess my farts smell okay. Butch always says I fart like a girl, but eh. I grew up with girls!

Bea: *giggles* Well, I can't tell you how bad it is, but I can show you! *farts*

Me: What? *sniff* OOH MY ARCEUS!

Bass: MY EYES! THEY BURN!

Me and Bass: GET US OUT OF HERE!

-BEEP!-

Me: We'll be back after a short break!

* * *

"Did you really have to fart?" Sumi asked, spraying air freshener around, masking her face with her shirt. "Hey, I actually needed to fart! It's natural!" Bea laughed, making Bass cringe. "Dude, that's just nasty," he said, gagging. Bea and Sumi rolled their eyes. "You get used to it. I mean, we do live with three brothers!" They uttered, while Bass scoffed. "Still, it's nasty. Besides, what did you have for lunch?" Bass questioned, sitting back down in his chair, after Sumi sprayed the air freshener. "Burritos," she stated simply, sitting back in her chair as well. Bass cringed once again. Sumi laughed. "You're such a girl!" With one more scoff from Bass, and a giggle from Bea, Sumi sat in her chair, putting her headphones on, and spoke into the mic.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the short delay. We had some... *looks at Bea* _slight_ difficulties. Anyway, next question. Another one from my friend!

Bass: *puts head in hands* Oh no...

Bea: From which one?

Me: The Perverted Baka.

Bea and Bass: NO! NOT HIM!

Me: Yes him. Anyway, um... *reads question* Ya know what? Never mind.

Bass: Must be bad...

Me: It is...

Bea: How about Baka-Chan? Did he give you any questions?

Me: Um.. yeah! How many times do you hurt yourself when you're trying to dance in the shower?

Bea: *giggles* A good four or five!

Bass: *rolls eyes* I don't dance in the shower.

Bea: Really? Cause we always hear you singing Shower by Becky G, followed by an OOW!

Bass: Well... that's singing...

Me: Then why are you always on the ground when we hear a thump?

Bass: I attack the floor.

Bea: Backwards?

Bass: I'm freaking talented!

Me: *laughs* Anyway, next question from... Jiny!

Bea: Oooh, this should be good!

Bass: *mumbles* It's probably sexual...

Me: NEVER MIND! TOO SEXUAL!

Bea: *derp face*

Me: Next question is from... Mari! I'm pretty sure this won't be dirty!

Bass: But she's a weirdo...

Bea: Don't insult her bestie like that!

Me: Nah, it's fine! We're both weirdos!

Bass: PREACHED!

Me: Anyway, what do you do when a baby just stares at you in public? Like, doesn't even blink, just maintains intense, aggressive eye contact with their dumb baby face. What do you do? WHAT DO YOU DO IN THIS SITUATION? ... I can't believe she called a baby's face dumb! 0.0

Bass: *laughs* I just stare back.

Bea: That's what Butch would do! Me? I would awkwardly wave and walk away quickly. I love babies though... but not when they stare!

Me: Well... no more from my friends!

Bass: *girly squeal* YAAAASSSSS!

Me and Bea: *stares*

~awkward silence~

Me: Calm down... 0.0

Bass: *clears throat* Next question...

Me: Alright. Which side are you on? Good or bad?

Bea and Bass: Neutral.

Me: So...

Bea: We don't take either sides.

Bass: Only if we feel like choosing. We will.

Me: Well, let's just hope that you choose the right side! Next question, who is the most precious person you know?

Bea: Boomer.

Bass: Bubbles.

Me: Aw... Toughest person?

Bea: Butch.

Bass: Buttercup.

Me: Smartest?

Bea: Brick.

Bass: Blossom.

Me: Craziest?

Bea and Bass: You.

Me: Yesh! *timer beeps*

Bass: YES! WE'RE DONE!

Bea: Aw...

Me: WAIT! ONE MORE QUESTION!

Bass: What? -.-

Me: JayJay asked, what do you guys do if you're in a tough situation?

Bea and Bass: *smirk* Well, she just has to read and find out!

Me: Well, that's all the time we have for now! Say bye guys!

Bea and Bass: Bye!

Me: Leave a review, follow, and favorite if you please!

Me, Bea, and Bass: Spread the love, joy, and happiness!

Me: Until next time...

* * *

"Well that was interesting!" Sumi exclaimed, as they walk out of the interview room. "Don't make me do that again!" Bass grumbled. Bea rolled her eyes. "Honestly, what's got your panties in a knot?" she asked, while Sumi went to go devour the chocolate cake. "Testing. That's what," Bass started continuously banging his head against the wall. "Man, don't even get me started!" Sumi said, which was kind of hard to understand since she basically stuffed the whole cake in her mouth. Bass cringed, while Bea snickered. "You need to get some manners," Bass muttered, shaking his head. Soon enough, both Bea and Bass got texts from Brick and Blossom.

"We gotta go. Bye Sumi!" They waved goodbye, and flew off. Sumi stared at the silver streaks that covered the sky. "Bye," she sighed, and glanced at her computer. "Might as well do something productive!" Yeah right...

* * *

**Me: It's true. Right after break, we immediately started testing! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Thanks for reading! I'll try to update tomorrow. I do not own the PPG or RRB, nor the other things that are not mine. I own Bea, Bass, and the stories I create. _Until next time..._**

**_Spread the love, joy, and happiness!_**

**_\- With Great Honor,_**

**_ Sumi_**

**_.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

_Sumi's Random Message: _

_Whenever My Friends Leave, _

_I Realize How Big Of A Loner I Am Without Them..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pick Up Lines (One-Shot)**_

**A/N: Hey guys! This one-shot is dedicated to ****_FairyTitanPowerpuff4699_! ****She was my first follower and I wanted to thank her with a story! Her page inspired me to make a story about pick up lines, and now it's here! She's a cool and funny girl, so check out her stories too! She's an amazing author too, just saying! I hope she, as well as you guys, enjoy this. There will be a little quote in this, so watch out for it! Here's a disclaimer though. I do not own the PPG or RRB, nor do I own anything that is not mine. I only own my oc's and all the stories that I create! Let's start! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Bass paced around his room, his hands behind his back, trying to create a plan. Not just any old plan. No. A plan to make Bea Jojo his girlfriend.

He had figured out his newly found feelings for the girl a few hours ago. Thanks to a little someone, of course. Sumi and her friends managed to "magically" appear into his room, like they always do, so he decided to vent to them. He told them how he suddenly felt weird things around Bea. Of course, only Mari was oblivious to the fact that he was falling for the female ruff, while Jiny and Iluj started giggling profusely. Though Sumi wanted Bass to figure it out himself, JayJay just had to blurt it out. Bass simply looked at her, dumbfounded, while Sumi glared at JayJay and smacked her across the head.

After a few minutes of looking like someone who is high off drugs, Bass perked up and decided to come up with a plan... but failed miserably.

"FUCK MY IRRELEVANT MIND!" Bass shouted, falling back into his bed.

"What's up with the big words?" a rough, yet feminine voice said, laughing a bit.

"Watch your language, Bass," another voice stated sternly, but this voice had more of a maternal tone to it.

"It's gonna be okay, Bass," a caring and cheerful voice uttered sincerely.

Bass shot up from his bed. He knew those voices...

"When did you guys get into my room?!" He asked his sisters, incredulously.

"It's kinda _irrelevant_," Buttercup started, mocking him a bit, "but me, Bloss, and Bubbs came up here cause' Iluj told us to. She said it was _important_," she finished with a chuckle.

"We're here to help!" Blossom beamed, happy her brother finally realized that he had feelings for Bea.

Bubbles squealed, "Don't worry Bass, you can get Bea to be yours!" With that, she gave a tomato faced Bass a hug.

_1 Hour Later..._

Everyone was sitting in their own weird position trying to think of a plan... well, not necessarily sitting. Bass was lying on the carpeted floor, with his arms and legs spread out. Buttercup was sitting next to him, her legs and arms crossed. Bubbles was sitting on the other side of him, her legs were spread out and she was leaning on her arms. Blossom sat on a bean bag chair, slouching slightly, but kept an elegant posture. Sumi sat on a desk chair, her feet on the desk. Mari sat on the desk beside Sumi's feet, her legs crossed. JayJay sat on the other bean bag chair, upside down, waving her feet around in the air. Iluj sat on the round loveseat, pretty much hogging it all. Jiny laid down on Bass's bed, her head hanging off the edge of the bed slightly.

"I'm telling you, pick up lines will work!" Sumi shouted, flailing her arms up in the air. Sadly, this caused her to fall face-flat, but no one seemed to care since this always happens.

"Or you could 'fuck her brains out' like Butch always says," JayJay laughed her creepy laugh, rolling off the bean bag chair to see everyone's reaction.

Everyone perked up and stared at her. Sumi stifled her laughter, Jiny cringed, Iluj grimaced, Mari shook her head, Bubbles looked mortified, Blossom shook her head like Mari, while Buttercup and Bass glared at JayJay.

"No," Bass simply stated.

"Why am I friends with such dirty minded people?" Mari deadpanned, whilst face-palming.

"Cause' you love us," Sumi and JayJay winked, blowing Mari a kiss.

"Unfortunately," Mari laughed, shaking her head.

"COME ON GUYS! BASS IS GOING THROUGH THE AWKWARD CRUSH PHASE! WE GOTTA HELP HIM!" Jiny, Iluj, and Bubbles screamed at the top of their lungs.

Buttercup, Bass, Sumi, Mari, and JayJay covered their ears, but Blossom wasn't affected by the ear piercing shrieks.

"How can you not be affected by that?" Mari asked her, incredulously. Blossom simply shrugged.

Realization soon hit Bass.

"Hey! I am _not _going through an 'awkward crush phase'!" He exclaimed, making Sumi snort.

Buttercup sighed, smirking slightly. She put a hand on Bass's shoulder, "Sorry bro, but you are. Don't worry, we all went through that!" Buttercup smacked Bass's shoulder playfully.

Mari raised her hand. "I never went through that stage, " she beamed, while everyone shook their heads. "What?" Mari questioned, wondering why everyone was staring at her like that. With one more shake of the head, they continued creating plans.

"So yeah, pick up lines. I'm sure they'll work!" Sumi pressed, causing everyone to gaze at her weirdly.

"How would you know? You grew up with boys," Blossom inquired, making Sumi smirk mischievously and look at Mari. Fortunately, Mari caught on and laughed evilly. Jiny, JayJay, and Iluj looked at each other, confused.

"It's experimenting time!" Sumi and Mari gave each other a high-five, whilst Bass, Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles became wary. Understanding what they meant, Jiny, JayJay, and Iluj snickered.

"And how exactly are you guys going to experiment?" Bass questioned, not liking where this was going. He loved Sumi and Mari's experiments, but not when it had him in it.

"We're going to use girls as guinea pigs," Mari simpered.

"Where are you going to find girls?" This time Bubbles asked, but out of pure curiosity.

"Easy. To the park. LET'S GO CCI!" Sumi answered, rushing out the bedroom and out the house, dragging Bass along with her. Mari was the second to rush out of the house, followed by Jiny, Iluj, and then JayJay.

Despite the fact that Bass sent them a pleading stare, the three super-powered sisters wondered if they should follow. They simply glanced at the door.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Bubbles asked her sisters.

Buttercup shrugged, "Eh. Probably not. I mean they're the Courageous Cowardly Idiots, I'm pretty sure they can handle it!"

Blossom sighed and placed a comforting hand on Bubbles's shoulder, "Let's leave it to the professionals. We've done all that we could!"

Bubbles nodded sadly, "Yeah, you're right!"

"Guys, he'll be back. Seriously, you two are acting like this is some sappy movie," Buttercup snorted. Blossom and Bubbles glared at their tomboy sister.

"Sh! You're ruining the moment!" Blossom and Bubbles shushed her. Buttercup simply rolled her eyes, and left the room, leaving her two sisters so they could continue their little "moment".

"Moment my ass," Buttercup grumbled.

* * *

"This disguise is stupid!" Bass complained once they entered Townsville Park. He was wearing a pair of thick framed, black tinted sunglasses, a black fedora, and a large beige coat. Iluj managed to draw a mustache on his face. Pretty much he looked like a bad undercover cop... or, in JayJay's terms, a pedophile. "Why the hell do I have to wear this? Why can't I just go as myself?" He whined as they stopped walking. Sumi's patience had worn out. Usually she had a high tolerance level, but Bass kept complaining and it hit a nerve.

"Do you wanna get fucking molested by girls?" Sumi snapped, giving Bass a scowl and a death glare. Flinching slightly, Bass shook his head. "I thought so. Now man your girly ass up!" She hissed, calming down slightly thanks to Jiny.

Mari spoke up, "Now that that's over, let's start!" Everyone stared at her. Somehow she managed to randomly wear a lab coat and big nerd glasses without them noticing.

"Right! So you do remember what to do, right?" JayJay asked, slightly nervous of his answer, knowing Sumi would beat the crap out of him, with or without superpowers. Bass sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, use the pick up lines that you guys give me on random girls," he uttered, and continued, "This is so fucking ignorant!" Bass shouted, which made Sumi snap. In a split second, Sumi tackled Bass to the ground. Her usually kind, and energetic brown eyes turned a deep crimson color. Similar to Brick's blood red eyes. This only happens when she is absolutely incensed. Fortunately, before Sumi could hit, Mari pulled her up with her own mysterious strength. Once Mari pulled Sumi up, Jiny and Iluj rushed to go calm their enraged friend. JayJay went to go help Bass get up, only to push him back down, laugh, but help him up again.

"Calm down, Sumi. He didn't mean it," Iluj and Jiny said sincerely.

"If he didn't mean it, then why would he say it!" JayJay sang, making Sumi snicker.

"I'm fine guys," Sumi smiled, but soon turned to look at Bass, "Do you want Bea or not? Just do what we say," Sumi spoke bluntly, giving Bass the most intense look ever.

"Fine," Bass breathed out, slightly guilty for making his friend mad. Unbeknownst to Bass, Sumi wasn't actually angry, it was all part of the plan.

Sumi beamed, confusing him a bit. "Good," she stated.

"You ready?" JayJay asked, grinning like an idiot. Bass rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway.

"So who's pick up line are you gonna say first?" Mari questioned.

Almost instantly, Jiny, Iluj, JayJay, and Sumi said, "He's gonna say mine!" Of course that caused a ruckus.

"I call rock, papers, scissors!" Sumi demanded.

"Let's go bitch!" JayJay retorted.

Soon enough, everyone got into a "battle position", except for Mari and Bass. Mari simply shrugged, and joined them after a few seconds of staring.

"Ready? ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!"

_5 Rounds Later..._

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Bass yelled, causing the girls to stop. "We'll do it alphabetically. So Iluj first, then JayJay, then Jiny, then Mari, then Sumi! Alright?" Bass concluded. The girls simply nodded.

"Best for last," Sumi muttered, smirking.

"Well, we'll hide in this sturdy looking tree!" Jiny chirped, running towards the tree, climbing it, and then sat on a big branch.

"Here's your walkie talkie!" Iluj beamed, giving Bass the walkie talkie, and did the same thing Jiny did.

"Good luck, and make sure you stay in this area!" JayJay sneered, running towards the tree, trying to climb it, but failing miserably. Sumi sighed, and went to go help JayJay.

"Let's just hope it is sturdy," Mari mumbled, and went to go help JayJay.

After a few minutes of struggling to get JayJay on the big tree branch, they finally succeeded. Somehow they managed to sit on one branch, and quite comfortably too. The leaves on the tree covered them, so no one could see them.

"Okay, go to the brunette that's on the bench!" Iluj said, pointing to the girl who was reading a book on a bench.

Bass groaned, but walked up to the girl. Thankfully for him, he had an eidetic and photographic memory, so he managed to memorize the pick up lines the girls gave him.

* * *

"Does that girl look familiar?" Sumi asked the girls.

"No, why?" Jiny inquired, feeding a squirrel.

"She looks like Robin," Sumi uttered, stroking her imaginary beard.

"Must be your imagination," JayJay shrugged, not really caring, petting the squirrel.

"Eh. You're probably right," Sumi muttered, glancing at Iluj and Mari. Mari was staring intensely at the scene before her, while Iluj began recording it.

"Sh! Look, he's doing it!" Mari and Iluj shushed them, making Jiny and JayJay perk up.

This is going to be good...

* * *

"Hey girl, where have you been all my life?" Bass said, flirtatiously.

The girl looked up slowly, quite creepily actually. Once she looked at him, Bass regretted going up to her. It was the one and only, Robin Snyder.

"Hiding from you," Robin replied calmly. She looked at Bass carefully. "Bass?" She called out his name curiously. Bass shushed her. "What the hell are doing?" She whispered harshly.

Bass lifted the black fedora up slightly and ran his hand through his spiked-up, black, auburn, blonde hair, contemplating whether or not he should tell her. He sighed in defeat. Might as well tell her. She is like a sister to him. Thus, Bass told her.

Once he finished the story, he expected Robin to laugh, but to his surprise, she didn't. Robin smiled sincerely at him and waved at the tree where the girls were hiding. Five hands stuck out from the tree, and waved back. She chuckled, and glanced at Bass.

"Well, I'm leaving. Good luck! See ya later!" She dismissed, and left without letting him ask her how she knew it was him.

Bass stared at her for a while, but soon turned to glare at the tree. He spoke into the walkie talkie, "I can't _believe_ you guys chose her out of all the girls here," he hissed.

_"It's not my fault, I asked JayJay if that was Robin, but she said no!" _He heard Sumi reply from the walkie talkie. He knew JayJay would retort with something, so he spoke before she could say anything.

"Fine. Fine! I'll go to the next girl," he said, without waiting for them to reply, walking up to a blonde girl.

* * *

"You know what? Let's just shut up and watch him do whatever he wants with the pick up lines!" Sumi grumbled.

"Agreed," the girls replied.

Yup, just watch, relax, and laugh.

* * *

"Hey baby. If I could see you naked, I would die happy!" Bass simpered, using JayJay's pick up line, leaning against the black railing. The blonde girl's green eyes began to flare. She looked at him, inspecting his body.

She smirked, "If I saw you naked, I would die laughing!" With that, she left, leaving Bass confused. He looked down at his body. He thought he had a pretty good body. Bass soon heard snickers from the tree next to him. He rolled his eyes, but continued searching for another girl.

He soon found a ginger haired girl exercising. He shrugged, and went up to her, getting ready to use Jiny's pick up line. "Hey sweet cheeks, what's your sign?" Bass rose his eyebrow to add effect. The ginger haired girl rolled her cobalt blue eyes. She lifted her small manicured hand up and said, "It's stop." With that, she sprinted off.

"There's a sign called stop?" Bass asked himself, but soon realized, "Ooh, she meant that!" Again laughs were heard from the tree. Bass ignored it and went searching for another girl.

It took a few minutes, but Bass managed to find a girl. He walked up to black haired, hazel eyed girl. She seemed to be nice, so Bass just went for it.

"Hey sweetheart. What do you do for a living?" Bass asked, using Mari's pickup line. The girl smiled at Bass.

"I'm a female impersonator!" She beamed, making Bass's eyes widened. The girl's smile quickly began to fade, which made Bass become wary. Without any warning, she slapped him across the face. If this was an anime, that slap would be _priceless_. "Bye!" She chirped. The girl smiled again, and began skipping on her merry way.

Bass clutched his cheek. "Why the hell are these girls so damn rude?" Once again, he heard laughs coming from the tree, only louder. He sighed, and tried to look for another girl.

_1 Hour Later..._

"Guys! I can't find any girls!" Bass shouted. He stood in front of the tree the girls were hiding. Rustling sounds could be heard from the tree. One by one, the girls jumped out of the tree.

"It's eleven forty, I doubt there'd be any girls here right now," JayJay reasoned.

"Yeah, let's just go home!" Iluj said sadly.

"This isn't working," Jiny uttered.

Sumi snorted, and looked at Mari smirking. "You guys give up easily. Gimme the phone, Mari!" Mari tossed the phone to Sumi, and then Sumi tossed it to Bass. Bass caught it easily, and his eyes widened.

"When did you get my phone?!" He shouted. Sumi rolled her eyes, and grinned.

"Simple. When I tackled you. I wasn't really mad, I just needed to get your phone," Sumi looked at Mari, "and when Mari pulled me up, she took the phone from me!" Everyone gawked at Mari and Sumi.

"Why did you need my phone?" Bass questioned, raising a brow.

Mari scoffed, "To text Bea. Why else would we take it?"

"WHAT?!" Bass yelled, checking his phone. "You told her to meet me at the park at _midnight_! Dude, what was the point of using pick up lines on random girls then?"

"Easy. One to build up your confidence, and two to see girl's reaction!" Mari beamed. Jiny, Iluj, and JayJay simply stared at one person to the other, like it was a tennis match.

"But why would you want me to meet her at _midnight_?" Bass emphasized the word midnight. Mari and Sumi smiled sincerely.

"Look up," they said softly, pointing at the sky. Everyone looked up at the sky, and gasped. Not only was the dark sky starry, but there was also an Aurora Borealis. Sumi and Mari stood next to Bass, their hands behind their backs, smiling at the beautiful night sky.

"We wanted to show Bea this when we found out about it, but when we found out about you having a crush on Bea... this somehow came to mind," Sumi started.

"Bea always wanted to see this, so we though it would be perfect for you to ask her out right here. We heard that you have be in this specific place to see it," Mari finished.

Bass beamed, he was glad to have friends like CCI... even if he wanted to kill them a few minutes ago. _Time_. Bass checked his phone, and his eyes widened.

"GUYS! IT'S ELEVEN FIFTY!" Bass shouted. It took a few seconds for the girls to comprehend what he said, and when they did...

"OH SHIT!"

"FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"HOW THE HELL DOES TIME GO SO FAST?!"

"OH NO! BEA COULD BE HERE ANY MINUTE NOW!

"GET HIS DISGUISE OFF!"

The girls quickly surrounded Bass, taking off the beige coat, sunglasses, and fedora. "Okay, I think we can calm down now," Sumi sighed, but then realized, "What about the mustache?!"

"I got it!" Iluj perked up, and spit on her thumb. She grasped Bass's chin and tried to wipe the mustache off.

"Oh gross!" Bass gagged a bit.

"It's not coming off!" Iluj squeaked, starting to rub Bass's upper lip harder.

"What kind of marker did you use?" Mari asked, hoping Iluj didn't use a permanent marker.

"I used a permanent mar- oh wait. Oops," Iluj giggled nervously, "Sorry Bass. That won't come out for a while," she cleared her throat and released an annoyed Bass.

"GUYS IT'S ELEVEN FIFTY-FIVE!" JayJay cried dramatically.

"HAUL YOUR ASSES UP THE FUCKING TREE!" Sumi shouted.

The girls ran towards the tree, and climbed up the tree... well, except JayJay, who was struggling deplorably. Sumi sighed, and hopped down from the tree and tried to push JayJay up, while the other girls were pulling her up.

"COME ON! GET YOUR FAT ASS UP THERE!" Sumi ordered.

"DON'T YOU SEE I'M FUCKING TRYING?!" JayJay retorted. With one swift pull and push, both Sumi and JayJay were up on the tree.

Bass chuckled at their antics. He may still have a mustache on his face, but watching the scene that just occurred, Bass's annoyance faded away.

"What are you laughing at?" He heard her melodic voice ring through his ears. Bass turned to look at her. To him, she looked like an angel from the heavens. "And why do you have a mustache on your face?" She giggled. Instead of going red in embarrassment, he laughed and glanced at the tree for a second.

"It's a long story," he answered, and realized he didn't use Sumi's pick up line. Might as well use it now. "Are you an HM move?" Bass suddenly asked, confusing Bea.

"Um. No... why?" She questioned.

"Because I can't seem to forget about you," he uttered, moving closer to her. Bea blushed slightly.

"You used a Pokemon pick up line on me," she said softly. Bass chuckled, and nodded.

"Look up," he whispered. She looked at him, giving Bass a perplexed look. He simply pointed towards the sky. Bea reluctantly looked up, and gasped. Her hands flew up to her mouth. Bass smiled admiringly at her. Anyone who were to pass by them would be able to feel magic radiating from them.

_When Love Feels Like Magic,_

_You Call It Destiny._

"It's beautiful," Bea muttered gratefully. Bass took a bold step and wrapped an arm around Bea's waist. Mari was right. The little experiment they made him do, did boost his confidence. Bea felt blood rush to her cheeks because of the sudden gesture.

"Yeah, it is beautiful. Um.. Bea?" Bass was hesitant, but he knew he had to ask her.

"Yes?" Bea replied, glancing at him.

Bass took a deep breath. He stared at Bea's bright silver eyes. This was it. He was going to ask her.

* * *

_When Destiny Has A Sense Of Humor, _

_You Call It Serendipity._

In a "sturdy" tree not too far away, five pairs of eyes were watching the scene unravel.

"This is so beautiful!" JayJay cried, fanning her eyes.

"They grow up so fast!" Jiny added, handing JayJay a box of tissue.

"I know right!" Iluj agreed, recording the whole thing.

"He used my pick up line on Bea!" Sumi said proudly.

Unbeknownst, to the four girls who were fangirling over Bea and Bass, the tree branch they were sitting on was making noises. Mari was the only one who noticed.

"Umm.. guys?" Mari tried getting their attention.

"Sh! Bass is going to ask her!" They shushed her.

"Guys!" She tried once again, but was shushed by her fellow idiots. Mari soon became annoyed, so she elbowed Sumi.

"Ow! What?!" Sumi shouted. Before Mari could reply the tree branch snapped, causing the girls to fall face-flat on the ground.

"That's what," Mari grumbled.

* * *

"Um... are you guys okay?" Bea asked, staring at the five girls who were face-flat on the ground.

"We're fine! Continue what you were doing!" The girls urged, walking away slowly.

"Anyway, I.. uh.. really like you. I know CCI kinda ruined the moment, but will you be my girlfriend?" Bass asked, cautiously. Bea blushed. She took her own bold step and wrapped her arms around Bass's neck.

"Say it more formally, and maybe I'll agree," she negotiated. Bass smirked, and touched his forehead to hers.

"Bea Alyx Jojo, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He whispered.

"Of course. You know, I don't like you," she stated, "I love you." With that, she kissed him. At first he was surprised, but he slowly began to kiss her back.

A loud cry was heard from afar. Bea and Bass broke apart and turned to look at the source of the sound. It was JayJay, she was crying with snot running down her nose. Jiny and Iluj tried to sooth her, but she cried louder. Sumi and Mari rolled their eyes at her.

Bea smiled, "YO, CCI! COME WATCH THE AURORA BOREALIS WITH US!"

The five girls looked at each other, and grinned. Though JayJay was still a hot mess. CCI ran towards Bea and Bass. Instead of tackling them like the two expected them to, the five girls laid down on the luscious green grass. Bea and Bass shrugged, sitting down on the grass.

The silence was peaceful and serene... until someone decided to break it.

"So Bass, are you going to be able to handle the wrath of Brick, Butch, and Boomer?" You can thank Sumi for saying that.

Bass looked at her with a bewildered face. "What?"

* * *

_The Next Day..._

Four figures sat in a dark basement. The blonde figure turned on the light, which was literally just a light bulb.

"So Bass, we hear you wanna date our baby sister?" A husky voice of a leader asked.

Bass gulped, but nodded.

"Don't just nod, say something!" A rough voice of a usually calm individual shouted.

"Sorry Boomer. I meant to say, yes Brick," Bass stammered slightly.

"Well, you'll have to show us that you can protect her at all costs," a raspy voice of a fighter demanded.

"When do I start, Butch?" Bass questioned.

The three figures laughed, "Right now!" Blood red eyes, cobalt blue eyes, and forest green eyes flared.

Who knew that an experiment with pick up lines would lead to this?

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed this little one-shot. There will be more one-shots in the future. Thanks again to ****_FairyTitanPowerpuff4699_! I hope you enjoyed this! ****Sorry for the cursing. JayJay and I are the ones who curse the most. Iluj and Jiny curse when they're super angry or worried. Mari doesn't curse at all. JayJay and I tired to get her to curse, but failed. We only got a 'damn' out of her. Anyway, I'm going to do homework now! _Until next time..._**

**_Spread the love, joy, and happiness!_**

**_\- With Great Honor, _**

**_Sumi_**

**_.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

_Sumi's Random Message: _

_I Love My Brothers Dearly (not really), _

_But They Have To Stop Being A Pain In The Ass_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Happy Birthday Bass!_**

_**A/N:**_** Hey guys! Today is Bass's birthday, and I wanted to do something for him. His birthday is on February the 10th, by the way. I'm going to write a list and stories that go with them about the things that I intended Bass to teach everyone. This goes out to you Bass! Even though I kinda created you... Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_**1\. Courage Is What It Takes To Stand Up and **_**Speak**_**; But Courage Is Also What It Take To Sit Down And **_**Listen**_**! ~Winston Churchill**_

A girl pushed past the crowd of babbling teenagers, panting heavily. She needed to talk to him. She needed to clear things up. She didn't mean to let that happen. She didn't mean to hurt him like that. She could still see the hurt in his eyes. She could still hear the venom in his voice when he told her to stay away from him. She _hated_ it.

From the corner of her eye, she could see his auburn, blonde, black hair. No one else had that as a natural hair color; besides her of course. "BASS!" She shouted, gaining his attention. He glanced at her for a moment, but then kept walking. Her fists clenched. "How can he ignore me like that?" The girl mumbled, incredulously, but this ignited more fire to the flame. She _had_ to make things right. With that, she sprinted towards him, entering the empty classroom he entered, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please... please... can you listen to me?" She asked, desperate for his answer.

He was hesitant for a moment. He was scared of what she was going to say. Slowly, he unwrapped her arms from his waist and looked at her. "Bea. Didn't I tell you to stay away from me?" He growled, sticking with being stubborn. Bea's bright silver eyes shone with determination, yet you could tell she was nervous too.

"If you _really _want me to leave you alone, then I will, but please. Just listen to what I have to say!" She urged, persistently. He hesitated again. He was still afraid of what she had to say.

Sighing in defeat, he sat down on a desk. "Fine."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you, Bass.."

...

_**2\. Even as a guy, you can still help your lady friends with their lady problems! ~Sumi**_

Bass laughed along with his friends. They had just came from their gym class, and were now going to their next class. That's when Bass remembered. He didn't see Sumi during the gym class they shared.

"Uh... guys. I'll be back. I left something at the gym," he lied, trying to get them to leave. Bass's friends simply shrugged, and walked away.

Bass searched the halls of the school for Sumi. Soon enough, he heard whimpering. Thinking it was Sumi, he ran towards the source of the sound. He was right. It was her. "Hey, Sumi... you okay?" Bass asked, concerned. She looked up from her current fetal position, her eyes were red from crying.

Sumi smiled, "Yeah. Cramps." With that, she put her head back in between her legs. Bass knew Sumi had the worst kind of cramps. He had to do something. That was when an idea popped into his head.

"Stay here. I'll be back!" Bass sprinted off, after hearing her groan in reply. He rushed towards his destination as fast as he could. For all he knew, Sumi could've passed out by now.

As soon as he made it to his stop, he darted into the room. Yeah, that's right. He's in a nurse's office.

Searching frantically, he saw no sign of the nurse. "Where the hell is she?" Bass muttered under his breath. "No time. I need to find it," Bass searched the whole room for something. From the corner of his eye, he saw what he was searching for. A stomach bag. Quickly, Bass took the stomach bag, poured hot water in it, and scurried back to where Sumi was.

"Sumi. Lift your head up," he said softly. She hesitantly obliged, her eyes were redder than before, smiling weakly. Bass sat next to her, carefully lifting her shirt, and placed the hot, water-filled stomach bag on her tummy.

With a sigh of relief, Sumi rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Not one peep was heard from them. Bass waited for the right time to talk, but he didn't know when to speak up.

"You've learned well from your sisters," Sumi laughed, breaking the silence, "Thank you, Bass... but um... do you mind if you buy something for me? I don't have anymore of it, " she asked. Bass's eyes widened.

"Hell no!" He shouted, making Sumi look at him confused.

"I was talking about medicine, but if you don't wanna do it, then that's fine," She stated, not sure why the outburst was necessary.

Bass looked at her dumbfounded, "Oh."

...

_**3\. Just because you're a boy, doesn't mean you can't have manners! ~Sumi**_

Bass cringed, as Butch, Boomer, Brick, Buttercup, Bea, and Sumi stuffed their mouths. They were currently celebrating both Bass and Sumi's birthdays, since they were only a day apart. No one seems to know how that happened. Birthday Paradox? _**(A/N: I seriously didn't notice this 0.0)**_

Bass looked at the others, who were cringing as well. Even if he was a boy, Bass knew what manners were, and what the pigs were displaying was _not_ a way people should eat. Disgusted and slightly mortified, he knew he had to say something.

"You guys seriously need some manners," Bass said, with a hint of repugnance. Not even a second to spare, everyone perked up and stared Bass incredulously... well, except for his sisters of course. Bass stared at everyone who was staring at him.

"What?" He asked, awkwardly.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** Yeah, I know. It's short, but I've decided that I would have three reasons for each birthday. Jiny, my friend, almost killed me because of that. Once again, a big happy birthday to Bass! He's what? Like 16 or something? Yeah, that sounds good. 2016 and he's 16. Purrfact. I'm gonna change his age depending on the story, but this is his actual age. ****Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! _Until next time..._**

**_Spread the love, joy, and happiness!_**

**_\- With Great Honor,_**

**_Sumi_**

**_.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

_Sumi's Random Message:_

_I Really Don't Know Why,_

_But I Hate It When People Persist On Buying Me A Gift.._


End file.
